I Would Lie And Say
by LaurenBlack13
Summary: Sequel to Never Told A Lie. Kogan. Rated M for smut and language. Please review!


**So. This is my third fanfic! I am so proud of myself. **

**It's a sequel to "Never Told A Lie". I'm pretty proud of it.**

**Please review it. Reviews and such make my day sometimes.**

**But anyway….. On with the Kogan!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Big Time Rush. If I did, I wouldn't need to write this, now would I?**

* * *

**I Would Lie and Say**

"Hey, Kenny." Logan said and kissed his newly appointed boyfriend on the check.

"Hi, Logie." Kendall answered back and turned into the kiss.

Logan had just entered the 2J apartment. He had been at the studio all day recording and dancing because Gustavo had said that the 'smart dog' needed the most help. But he hadn't neglected to say that all of the dogs need help, not excluding mental.

"How did recording go?" Kendall knew better than to ask about the dancing part. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and awaited an answer.

"Not too bad, actually. Gustavo only blew smoke out of his ears twice," Logan said with a smile. The brunette reached up and encircled the taller boy's neck in his arms, kissing him soundly on the lips.

The two parted minutes later, panting. Logan realized they were still standing in the middle of the entryway.

"Is anyone here?" Logan asked, stepping out of Kendall's embrace. Kendall visibly pouted at the loss of contact, but said nothing.

"My mom and Katie went on a day trip somewhere and James and Carlos are out trying to find whoever used James' Cuda." Kendall rolled his eyes, a sudden image of the two dressed in trench coats with magnifying glasses in their hands popped into his head. "We've got the whole place to ourselves."

Logan shook his head; he knew where this was headed.

"Hon, I'm tired from rehearsal. Can we just relax, maybe watch a movie?"

Kendall's face dropped at Logan's answer, but he nodded his head anyway.

"I promise I'll make it up to you later," Logan said seductively and ran a finger down Kendall's arm. Kendall shivered under the contact; he could only imagine what Logan would do to him.

"I'm gonna get the movie ready," Kendall managed to squeak out. He couldn't think straight with Logan touching him.

"I'm going to go change while you do that." Logan said and headed up to their room. Kendall shamelessly watched his boyfriend run up the stairs. He really did love Logan, and he told him that on a regular basis. They had been dating for the past two weeks after a series of break-ups, fights, and discoveries had lead them together.

Logan had accepted Kendall fully and loved him almost as much as Kendall loved Logan. He actually hadn't seemed to be too surprised when Kendall had told him one of his biggest secrets. Logan had actually used the fact that every time he lied he sneezed against him, but Kendall wasn't complaining. He didn't regret a single thing they had done that night; it had been one of the best nights of Kendall's life.

Kendall popped open the DVD case in his hands and shoved the contents into the player. He grabbed the remote and settled into the couch to await Logan.

Soon enough, Logan trotted down the stairs, sat on the couch and snuggled into Kendall's side. Kendall pressed play on the remote and wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulder. They sat in a comfortable silence, but something wasn't quite right.

"Logie, why are you so tense?"

"I'm a little sore from rehearsal today," Logan said and rolled his head from side to side.

"Do you want a massage?" Kendall asked, trying, and failing, to fake innocence.

"Why not?" Logan said, knowing full well where this was heading. He slid off the couch and settled himself on the floor between Kendall's legs so his back was resting on the couch.

Logan felt Kendall's fingers snake onto his shoulders and bite into his skin. The tensed muscles there quickly relaxed and Logan moaned at the sensation.

Kendall's breath tickled his ear as he bent down and whispered to him, "Like that, Logie?"

Logan could practically hear him smile.

"Yes," He sighed out. He leaned his head back onto Kendall's shoulder and Kendall peppered kisses along his jaw and neck. Kendall's fingers continued to push into his flesh as his lips teased Logan's ear.

"Mmmm… Kenny… feels so good," Logan moaned as Kendall's hands started to slip down his back.

Logan's senses were going into overdrive as Kendall's fingers reached the bottom off his shirt. He couldn't take it anymore. In a flash, Logan had turned around, climbed on top of Kendall, and pushed them both back so they were lying on the couch.

Logan attacked Kendall's mouth. "Payback time," he muttered as he detached himself from his boyfriend's lips.

He worked his way down to Kendall's collarbone and bit down softly, earning a small moan from Kendall. Logan smiled and continued downward, kissing and biting over the shirt.

Logan slid his hands underneath the material and raking his nails over Kendall's chest as he sat up, straddling him. He pressed forward and moaned as he realized Kendall was as hard as he was.

"Logie," Kendall moaned, "I want you."

"You already have me," Logan murmured as he pulled Kendall's shirt over his head. He was about to attack Kendall's chest when the front door opened, revealing a startled Carlos and James.

Logan fell off of Kendall's body and onto the floor as Kendall scrambled for his shirt. They both stood up in front of their band mates as Kendall slipped his shirt over his head.

"Hey, guys," Logan said.

"Did you figure out who took your Cuda?" Kendall asked, blushing and not making eye contact.

James and Carlos stared at the two boys, at each other, then at the boys again. "Umm…" James trailed off.

"Kendall, I think your shirt's on backwards," Carlos said, not meeting the couple's eyes.

Kendall blushed as he looked down and realized that the Latino was right.

"Just leave it," He heard Logan mutter. Kendall chanced a quick look at his boyfriend, who mouthed the word 'later' at him.

James caught what Logan had mouthed to Kendall and flushed. Out of all the boys in the room, the couple hadn't expected him to uncomfortable with them.

"How long?" Carlos asked.

"Two weeks," Kendall answered.

"Are you guys okay with this? I—we—don't want to make you uncomfortable." Logan stated bluntly. He loved Kendall and he hoped his two best friends would accept that.

Carlos grinned at the two boys in front of him, "Yeah. Truthfully I'm kinda surprised I didn't see it coming. I mean, you guys were always closer, and touchy-feely, so I guess it makes sense."

"What about you, James?" Kendall asked.

James took a deep breath and they prepared for the worst. James hated them.

"I guess I am a little shocked. With Jo and Camille, I never suspected. It's gonna take a little getting used to." James noticed the twin grins spreading across his friends' faces, "But please don't make out in front of me. I will hit you."

Both boys smiled widely at knowing their friends didn't hate them. "Do you guys wanna finish the movie with us?"

"Depends. Are you actually going to watch the movie or suck each other's faces off?" Carlos asked.

"I'll try and contain myself. But Logan's face is just so damn kissable!" Kendall yelled dramatically and planted a kiss on Logan's lips. Logan quickly returned the kiss and chuckled at the looks of mock horror on James and Carlos' faces.

"Aahhhh! My eyes!" James yelled and slapped his hands over his face.

"My fragile, innocent mind!" Carlos screamed and faked a swoon.

"Ha ha. You two are some legit comedians." Logan said and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we should give them some more material to work with," Kendall whispered into his ear. Logan only smiled and tilted his head back up for another kiss. Their lips had barely touched when Carlos and James interrupted them.

"Okay! Okay! No more making fun." Carlos pouted.

"Can we just watch the movie now?" James asked.

"We can do that. Do you want to start it over? Kendall and I really didn't watch the beginning."

"Obviously." James stated as they walked back over to the couch. Carlos and James plopped down on one end of the couch while Logan sat down on the other and Kendall restarted the movie. Kendall popped the movie back into the DVD player and snuggled into Logan side as the movie started.

Logan ran his hands through Kendall's golden hair. He loved the feel of it beneath his fingers. Kendall purred lightly and curled closer to Logan.

Halfway through the movie, both Kendall and Logan had fallen asleep. Logan's hand still rested in Kendall's hair and Kendall had one of his arms thrown across Logan's lap. The two boys at the end of the couch shook their heads and silently got up. Carlos turned the movie off and turned to James.

"They are disgustingly cute together."

"You got that right." James said and the pair quietly went upstairs to their own shared room, and their separated beds.

* * *

Mama Knight and Katie made their way up to 2J after another mother-daughter bonding day. Both girls really loved all the guys, but every so often, they need a girl day.

It was almost midnight when they reached the door, unlocked it and quickly entered 2J. Neither one wanted to be up any later.

Mama Knight flipped on the light switch in the kitchen and was shocked to see Kendall and Logan curled up on the couch, asleep. _At least they are wearing clothes this time, _she thought.

She hadn't gotten a chance to talk to them after she had found them naked a couple weeks ago. They were always so busy.

"It's about time," Katie said when she saw her brother and the brunette snuggling on the couch. She turned and walked to her room, not even fazed by what she had just seen.

Mama Knight didn't want to wake the boys up. It was so late and she knew that Logan had been at the studio for most of the day. _I'll talk to them in the morning, _she decided and made her way to her own room at the end of the hall.

* * *

The first thing Logan noticed in the morning was that it was too bright in their room. The second being that he was still in the sweatpants he had changed into last night and third, this was not their room.

Logan shot straight up as he realized he and Kendall had fallen asleep on the couch. Kendall, having been knocked to the floor by Logan's abrupt movement, simply groaned.

"Kendall?"

"What?" He was not a morning person.

"We fell asleep in the front room."

"Shit!" Kendall yelled as he realized where they were.

"Language, Kendall!" Mama Knight yelled from the kitchen, followed by snickers from Carlos and James. They had been so absorbed by their surroundings that they hadn't realized they weren't alone.

Kendall jumped up from the floor blushing wildly as Logan stood. They slowly made their way over to the counter where Mama Knight was standing.

"Good morning, boys." She said as they took a seat in the bar-stool like chairs. She set a plate of pancakes in front of each of them, "Dig in. you have to go to the studio at nine."

She turned back around, and yelled at James and Carlos for trying to make a syrup water fountain.

"Mama Knight," Logan said, "How long have you known?"

"Two weeks. If you boys are going to fool around, keep your door shut." Both Kendall and Logan flushed a deep red and James and Carlos howled with laughter.

"And you're okay with it?" Kendall asked.

"Perfectly. I'm not very surprised. You two were always close." Kendall smiled, happy for his mother's approval.

"Does Katie know?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, I know." Katie said from behind them. Her old pink robe was dropping off her shoulders and she looked very disheveled. "Now, if you don't mind, I am going to duct tape these two loud-mouthed buffoons' mouths shut and go back to bed."

She pulled out a roll of duct tape from her robe pocket and started towards James and Carlos. They realized that she was serious, sprang from the table, and ran towards the safety that was Swirly.

"Katie," Mama Knight warned. Katie sighed and stomped back into her room. "Finish your breakfast, you two, and go get ready."

The boys wolfed down their food as Mama Knight tried to coax Carlos and James down from Swirly. They ran for the safety of their room as she started to yell at the frightened boys. None of the Knight's were morning people.

The boys quickly dressed, each sneaking glances at the other.

"We never got to finish what you started last night." Kendall said as he buttoned his pants.

"What _I _started?" Logan asked. "You were the one who offered the massage."

"Yes, but then you jumped me. I was simply trying to give you a massage." Kendall retorted, innocently raising his hands into the air.

Logan was going to argue the point, but then he got an idea for revenge. "You know what? You're right."

"I am? I mean—I am." Kendall said, slightly astounded that Logan had given up so easily.

"Yup. I'm so sorry I kissed you. Let me make it up to you." Logan said and walked towards Kendall.

Their lips met, sweet at first, then fighting. Logan eventually won; there was no way he was going to let Kendall win. He pushed his tongue into the taller's mouth, teasing him with his tongue. Kendall moaned into the kissed, completely forgetting about their 'argument' moments before.

Logan worked his hands up Kendall's shirt and quickly reattached their mouths after stripping the fabric off of the blonde's body. He ran his hands down Kendall's chest, loving the feel of the warm muscles beneath his fingertips.

He made quick work of Kendall's belt, unlatching it and throwing it somewhere in the room. Logan's fingers played with the hem of Kendall's jeans.

"Tease," Kendall muttered out, before moaning as Logan undid the button on his pants and slipped his hand inside, grasping Kendall's hardening member.

Logan broke the kiss and smiled. He stroked Kendall slowly a few times before removing his hand from his pants. Kendall groaned at the loss of contact.

"Kenny, we have to go." Logan said and started to leave the room, leaving Kendall mostly undressed and hard.

"Logan!"

"Yes, Kendall?" Logan said innocently.

"You can't just leave." Kendall was obviously flustered and needy.

"Love you, hon." Logan said and left the room, smiling as he walked down the hall to the entryway.

"Where's Kendall?" Carlos asked. Everyone was at the door wait for the couple.

"He's gonna be a few minutes," Logan said, still smiling.

* * *

"Kenny!" Logan yelled as he entered apartment 2J.

It had been two weeks sense they had told everyone, and almost everybody was being very supportive of them.

Logan found Kendall in their room, on the phone. "Yeah, 7:00. Okay, thanks. Bye."

He hung up the phone and turned around. He fumbled when he realized he wasn't alone anymore.

"Logan, what are you doing here?"

"I live here?" Logan said, "What were you doing?"

"Nothing," Kendall said quickly. Logan was going to believe him until he heard him sneeze. Kendall sneezing meant he was lying. Why was Kendall lying to him? Not once in the time they had been together had Kendall lied to him.

"Why are you lying?" Logan asked.

"I wasn't lying." Kendall sneezed again.

"Why are you lying about lying?" Logan yelled, "You promised me you would never lie to me!"

"I have my reasons! You don't need to know everything! I probably don't know everything you do. I mean I can't even tell when you lie! How is that fair?" Kendall yelled back.

"I'd never lie to you, Kendall! I love you! So, what are you lying to me? Did I do something?" Logan asked. He had stopped yelling, but now his voice was so quiet, Kendall had to strain to hear him, "Don't you still love me?"

"Logan, of course I love you! You are the most wonderful person in the whole wide world." Kendall sighed. "Do you remember what tomorrow is?"

"Of course. It's our one-monthiversary."

"I was making dinner plans for us at your favorite restaurant so we could have a night to ourselves. I wanted it to be a surprise. But, it's hard to keep surprises a secret when you can't lie." Kendall said.

"Oh," Logan said, "Sorry."

Kendall engulfed Logan in his arms and rested his head on top of Logan's. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Kendall bent his head down and kissed Logan. The kiss was slow and sweet. It was all of their emotions and feelings wrapped up into a simple action.

Logan broke the kiss, "Kenny, we have the apartment to ourselves. Do you want your one-monthiversary gift now?"

"If you want to give it to me now, sure. But you can't have yours until tomorrow. It goes with the dinner."

Logan smiled and stepped out of his boyfriend's arms. He went to his sock drawer and removed a little black box. "Here."

Kendall gently grabbed the box, almost as if he was scarred to break it. He lifted the lid and gasped. Inside laid a silver chain bracelet. A ribbon of silver wire was threaded through the loops in the chain. Along the ribbon were inscriptions like "Kendall + Logan" and "I will always love you".

It was probably the cheesiest thing Kendall had seen in his life, but he loved it. "Put it on me?" Kendall asked Logan as he gently removed it form its casings.

"Do you like it?" Logan asked as he wrapped the bracelet around Kendall's wrist.

"I love it. And I love you." Kendall said as Logan reached up on his tippy-toes and connected their lips. The kiss was loving, and slow.

"Make love to me, Logan." Kendall said as the brunette pulled away. Logan nodded and kissed Kendall lightly before making his way to the door and locking it. It was a habit they had strictly enforced after learning about how Mama Knight had found them.

"I love you," Logan said as he reconnected their lips, "Never forget that."

"I never will." Kendall said, kissing Logan back.

Logan led Kendall backwards until Kendall was lying on the bed, Logan standing above him. Kendall quickly repositioned himself so his legs were not hand off the bed, and Logan climbed on top of him.

"I love you," Logan said and peppered kisses along Kendall's face and neck.

"You said that already." Kendall stated, locking his green eyes onto Logan's chocolate ones.

"I know. But, it's true." Logan kissed Kendall softly. He wanted to make love to Kendall, not just fuck him. He wanted his love to show through in everything he did to Kendall, even the little kisses.

Kendall's hands had made their way into Logan's brown locks and were tugging lightly. Logan growled slightly as he kissed and nipped down Kendall's face and onto his neck. He slid his hands between their bodies, down to Kendall's waist and brought his shirt back with it.

Logan lifted the material off Kendall's body and tossed it somewhere in the room. He sat up so he was straddling Kendall's hips and did the same with his own. He brought his face back down to the blonde's chest and kissed it.

Logan wanted to kiss every square inch of Kendall's broad, warm chest.

Kendall was panting lightly as Logan reached on of Kendall's nipples and took the bud into his mouth, biting it softly. Kendall gasped and reached for Logan's hair again. Logan smiled and switched sides, giving the other nipple the same treatment before moving downward.

Logan kissed all around Kendall's navel before quickly dipping his tongue inside, lightly teasing him. He felt Kendall gasp, and Logan chuckled lightly. He placed a quick kiss on the skin right above Kendall's jeans, and made his way back up to Kendall's mouth.

Their lips met again, and even though they had kissed so many times before, the fireworks were still there.

Logan detached himself from Kendall, who was practically putty in his hands. Logan climbed off of Kendall long enough to step out of his own jeans and boxers before quickly covering Kendall's body with his own again. Logan reattached their lips and he heard Kendall hum contently beneath him.

"Love you," Logan said, and lifted himself up so he could stared into Kendall's deep green eyes.

"I love you more," Kendall said with a smile.

"Not possible," Logan finished. He kissed Kendall's nose before sitting up so he was straddling him again, and undid the button on Kendall's jeans. He worked them off the taller's body slowly, taking the boxers with them, marveling in every inch of exposed flesh.

Logan tossed the jeans onto the floor and climbed back over Kendall, and lay between his legs. They moaned together as their bare erections brushed together.

Kendall lifted his head up from the pillow it was resting on and joined their lips together. They kissed for a moment before Logan brought three fingers up to Kendall's mouth. Kendall willingly took the digits into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them, keeping his eyes locked on Logan's the entire time.

Logan removed his fingers from Kendall's mouth and sighed lightly from the loss of contact. He spread Kendall's legs with his knee and brought his hand down to tease Kendall's entrance.

"Ready?" He asked.

Kendall only nodded.

Logan inserted one finger into his lover, watching as his face contorted in discomfort.

"I'm sorry, baby," Logan said and rubbed soothing circles on Kendall's stomach.

He inserted another finger and scissored them, but this time, Kendall's face looked like it was more pain than discomfort. Logan reached down and kissed him, gently murmuring another "sorry". Kendall's body relaxed as Logan stared to move his fingers in and out of Kendall's hole.

Logan inserted a third finger and brought his other hand around to stroke Kendall's cock in time with his fingers. Kendall was soon moaning beneath him, jerking up into Logan's hands.

"Logie, stop."

Logan froze, thinking he had hurt him.

"At the rate you're going this is gonna be over way to soon for me." Kendall said with a smile.

Logan removed his fingers form Kendall and spat on his hand. He lubed up his cock with his saliva and positioned himself in front of Kendall's hole.

"I love you, Kendall." Logan said before he pushed in.

"I love you, too."

Logan entered Kendall slowly. He watched Kendall's face the whole time, not wanting to hurt him. Logan reached over and intertwined his left hand with Kendall's right, the one now wearing the bracelet. He lifted the hand to his lips and kissed each finger as he continued to slowly push into Kendall.

He stopped kissing Kendall's hand once he was fully sheathed in Kendall's heat, but left their fingers intertwined.

"You can move, Logie," Kendall said, kissing Logan.

Logan pulled back until only the head of his member was still inside him and pushed back in slowly. Kendall moaned at the feeling and threw his head back. Logan did this again and again until they had found a rhythm that suited them both.

"God, Logie!" Kendall yelled as Logan brushed his prostate, "There, right there!"

Logan shifted slightly and pushed in again, closing his eyes at the feeling of Kendall's tight heat around his cock.

He brought his hand up and started stroking Kendall's neglected member. Logan pumped it slowly at first, and then sped up until his hand was going at a much faster tempo than his hips were.

"Logan, I'm close." Kendall chocked out.

"Come for me, Kendall." Logan said, kissing him, and speeding up the tempo of his hips, assaulting Kendall's prostate with each thrust.

That sent Kendall tumbling over the edge, spilling his seed onto both of their chests. Logan thrusted a few more times and came as well, calling out Kendall's name as he released.

Logan collapsed on top of Kendall, and slowly pulled out of him. He rolled over and Kendall curled up, his head on Logan's chest and their legs intertwined.

"Happy one-monthiversary, Kendall." Logan said, kissing him on the head.

"It's not tomorrow yet."

"Yes it is," Logan stated, "Look at the clock."

The digital clock's red numbers read 12:03.

"Well, then," Kendall said, kissing Logan back, "Happy one-monthiversary to you too."

"Love you."

"Love you more."

"That's not possible, Kenny, but good try." Kendall chuckled and snuggled closer to Logan. Soon, sleep had claimed them both.

* * *

**Please review. Go ahead. Review. The button's right there. You know you wanna.**


End file.
